1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to puzzle structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved spherical puzzle wherein the same is directed to the entertainment and amusement of individuals by directing a sphere through a plurality of stacked sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Puzzles of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for the entertainment and amusement of individuals, wherein the instant invention sets forth a puzzle structure directed to require patience as well as manual coordination to direct a spherical game sphere through the puzzle. Examples of various puzzle structure is set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,787,054; 4,413,823; 3,749,405; 3,790,175; and 4,822,049.
The prior art has heretofore failed to set forth the unique inter-relationship of the organization as set forth in the instant invention addressing both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.